totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Hazard
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 11 Chris Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. Drużyny zostały połączone. Finałowa siódemka postanowiła założyć sojusze. Powstały trzy sojusze. Zawodnicy ścigali się Monster Truckami. Cztery maszyny uległy zniszczeniu, a jeden ze sprawców pożegnał nasz program. Chcecie wiedzieć co się dzisiaj wydarzy? Pozwolę sobie ze spoilerować i powiem, że będzie podwójna eliminacja. Tak wiec radzę się wziąć w garść bo jutro będzie nas tylko czwórka. Zapraszam do oglądania TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI WYSPY WAWANAKWA Stołówka Gwen, Leshawna, Owen i Geoff jedzą śniadanie przygotowane przez Szefa Gwen Szefa powinni za to zamknąć. Tego by nawet umierający z głodu nie tknął. Leshawna Powiem tak. Courtney i Duncan rozkoszują się pobytem w willi a my musimy jeść to ohydztwo? Koniec z tym. (Leshawna wstała) Gwen Dokąd idziesz? Leshawna Wygarnąć Chrisowi, co o nim myślę. Gwen Leshawna, będziesz miała przez to problemy. Leshawna, jednak wyszła ze stołówki. Nagle wszyscy zauważają, że Owen cały czas trzyma łyżkę, a nie je tylko wzdycha. Gwen Co się dzieje Owen? Owen Aaa, zostałem bez sojusznika. Jestem kolejny do ostrzału jeśli się do kogoś nie przyłączę. Gwen proponuje Owenowi sojusz Gwen Możesz przyłączyć się do nas. Geoff Ziom, nasz sojusz też stoi przed tobą otworem. Nie zostawimy kolegi w potrzebie. Gwen Dołącz się do nas. Serio potrzebujemy sojusznika, żeby było nas po równo. Owen Wybacz Geoff, ale wolę przyłączyć się do sojuszu Gwen. Geoff Spoko ziom. Kurczę (PZ Owen) Nie chcę kłamać, ale Gwen zaczęła mi się ostatnio podobać. Może jak dołączę do tego sojuszu, to trochę zagadam. Willa Kamerdyner przynosi jedzenie dla Courtney i Duncana Courtney Hmmm co my tutaj mamy? Duncan podnosi pokrywkę (PZ Duncan) Patrze i oczom nie wierzę Duncan Średnio krwisty stek, frytki, surówka z buraków i sok. Courtney i Duncan zaczęli jeść Courtney Szkoda, że nie ma z nami Geoff'a. porozmawiali byśmy o eliminacji. Duncan Ale ja tu jestem kochanie. Courtney się lekko zaczerwieniła. Nagle do willi wszedł Chris, psując całą atmosferę. Courtney Nie słyszałeś, że się puka? Chris To moja willa i mogę do niej wchodzić kiedy mi się żywnie podoba. Z resztą mam dla was niespodziankę. Dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie obywać się właśnie tu. Duncan Czyli nie wychodzimy? Chris Nie. Duncan Super! (Duncan i Courtney przybili piątkę) Chris (Zaczął wychodzić i tuż przed drzwiami mówi) A i przekażcie Leshawnie, że od tej pory ma bana na wszystkie rozrywki na wyspie. Courtney Za co? Chris Zwymyślała mnie od buraków i kartofli. (Chris wyszedł) Duncan Przecież, właśnie jedliśmy buraki i frytki z kartofli. Na zewnątrz Chris Słuchajcie. Wszyscy macie udać się za mną do willi. Zawodnicy posłuchali Chrisa Willa-Salon Chris i Szef stoją obok siebie, reszta siedzi. Szef trzyma w ręku dwie talie kart. Chris Słuchajcie. Dzisiejsze wyzwanie to nic innego jak gra w pokera. Na pewno każdy z was w to grał, tak wiec zasady każdy zna. Osoba, która będzie mieć najmniejszą figurę, odpada. Osoba, która wytrwa najdłużej wygra immunitet i nie zostanie wyeliminowana. A ostrzegam, że dziś podwójna eliminacja, więc radzę się postarać. Szefie. (Szef rozdał karty.) Courtney Poproszę 4 Duncan Ostro zaczynasz. Dwie Szef podał im karty. Duncan A niech to. (machnął ręką) Geoff Tak jak kolega. Gwen Ja zostawiam. Szef podał Geoffowi karty. Geoff No nieźle, nieźle. Leshawna Mi też daj dwie Szef podał karty. Leshawna No spoko nawet Owen Wszystkie Szef wzruszył ramionami i dał karty. Chris Sprawdźmy... ...Geoff. Gratuluje trójka z ósemek. zajmujesz pierwsze miejsce. Gwen i Leshawna po dwie pary. tak wiec również nie odpadacie. Reszta ma po jednej parze. Courtney, przykro mi, ale para dwójek to najsłabsza figura w grze w pokera, tak więc odpadasz. Szef potasował karty i rozdał Duncan Daj mi 3 Szef Jakie daj? Poproszę się mówi. Chris Szefie potem. Daj mu już te karty Szef podał karty Gwen Trzy Szef podał karty Gwen Wow Geoff Dwie Szef rozdał Geoff I u mnie też Wow. Choć nie tak jak ostatnio Leshawna Dwie. Leshawna Kurczę. Owen Żadnej. Chris No to sprawdzamy... ...Gwen. Gratuluje, nie łatwo jest ułożyć fulla. Geoff i Owen, nie jest najgorzej gdyż macie dwie pary. Duncan i Leshawna macie po jednej parze i oboje dość wysoką, jednak jedno z was ma trochę słabszą, a ta osobą jest... Duncan. Dołącz do Courtney. Leshawna Trzy. Szef podał karty Leshawna Tak. Owen Jedna. Gwen Dwie Geoff Jedna. Chris No i znowu sprawdzamy... ...Wszyscy macie po dwie pary, jednak gratulacje należą się dla Owena para waletów. A opuści nas Leshawna. Para dwójek. Dołącz do Courtney i Duncana. Chris Została tylko trójka: Geoff, Gwen i Owen. Gwen Jedna. Geoff Wszystkie Owen Dwie Chris No i ponowne Gratulacje Gwen. Drugi Full, masz farta. Owen i Geoff mieliście jedna parę. Jednak Geoff miał parę Asów, tak wiec Owen... przykro mi. Chris Runda finałowa Geoff Vs Gwen. Kto zwycięży. Sam jestem ciekaw. Słychać okrzyki kibiców (PZ Duncan) Kibicuje Geoffowi, jest jednym z nas im am nadzieję, że wygra. (PZ Leshawna) Gwen na pewno wygra, a wtedy pokażemy tym wszystkim mięczakom, kto tu rządzi. (PZ Owen) Ona jest taka czarująca Chris Zawodnicy nadal myślą co zrobić. Geoff Dwie Gwen Trzy Szef wymienił karty Chwilę później Chris Dobra znamy już zwycięzcę. Jedno z was miało jedna dobrą parę, a drugie, dwie słabe, ale jednak dwie. Zwycięzcą gdy w pokera jest. . . . . . Geoff! Okrzyki Wiwatu Duncan Brawo stary! Courtney Tak! Chris Widzimy się na ceremonii. Ceremonia Chris Witajcie na ceremonii. pierwszej na tym obozie podwójnej eliminacji. Geoff, łap piankę. Leshawna i Gwen wy również jesteście bezpieczne. Została trójka. Żeby podnieść napięcie będę mówił po kolei. Pierwszym wyeliminowanym jest . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Duncan. A drugim . . . . . . . . . . . . . Owen. Chris Tak, więc wypad. Owen Ej, ziom. Nawet nie porozmawiałem z Gwen Szef Wrzucił ich do łódki Chris Ciekawe, co takiego chciał jej powiedzieć. Dzisiaj to na tyle, oglądajcie kolejne odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa. Ciekawostki *Po raz drugi jest trójka zagrożonych. **Lecz tym razem po raz pierwszy jest podwójna eliminacja. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali Duncan, Leshawna i Owen. *Po raz pierwszy widać oznaki miłości Owena do Gwen. **Jak na ironie Owen odpada w tym odcinku. *W tym odcinku podobnie jak w poprzednim wszyscy zawodnicy należą do jakiegoś sojuszu, po tym jak Owen przyłączył się do Gwen i Leshawny. *Po eliminacji Duncana i Owena, Geoff został ostatnim chłopakiem w programie. **Dodatkowo wraz z ich eliminacją po raz pierwszy jest przewaga dziewczyn. **Również po eliminacji Owena wszyscy chłopaki z Milczących Słoni zostali wyeliminowani. *To czwarty odcinek z rzędu w którym odpada zawodnik z Milczących Słoni. **Nie jest jednak on czwartym z rzędu wyeliminowanym z powodu podwójnej. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa